System errors are quite common in computer-based systems. Such errors can typically be classified into two categories: non-fatal system errors and fatal system errors. For non-fatal system errors (e.g., an application failure), the operating system continues to operate notwithstanding the error. On the other hand, for fatal system errors (e.g., a kernel error), the operating system does not continue operating because it has encountered a critical, non-recoverable error that is causing the operating system to shut down.